The Huntsman
by LucyHeartphilia-Dragneel
Summary: It was inspired by the movie "The Snowhite and the Huntsman" Lucy is a princess who has lost her parents.She is now the daughter-in-law of the greedy king who wants to take her powers by killing her to become the Master Of The Stars.Knowing her foster's father intention she run away from her house and hide in the forest.The king sends a huntsman to bring her back but what happens?
1. Prologue

Lucy ran as fast as she could.  
The only thing she could hear was "Bring her and give me her blood." Those words had come out from her foster father's couldn't beleive her father's death, her mother re-married a very handsome seemed a very good person and they had a good her mother's death the man changed became greedy and thirsty for was the the only thing he cared.  
As a king, he was the always used his soldier's blood, making wars and new kingdom was dying but he didn't had tried plenty of times to persuade him that he was wrong but he would only ignore course he didn't care about her..but she would never imagine him wanting her own had nothing special anyway...or so she wanted to did he want to kill her?Revenge to her familly?Why?  
She stopped outside of a deadly was afraid of what was inside of it but she hadn't a second knew that his soldiers were following her and if she didn't make her decision faster they would find her..and then it comes the ran in the forest, never looking back but she could hear their were coming for her.  
The forest was couldn't see the was feeling like something was touching her around the neck, like it was ready to kill starting running was so scared and weak at the same everything became black, she couldn't see or hear hadn't realized it but she was lying unconscious in that deadly forest, waiting for someone to rescue her or waiting for her life to end.

"SHE RAN AWAY YOU SAID"? An angry voice echoed in the whole palace.  
" soldier followed her until the Deadly Forest but they stopped when they saw her entering aren't many people who had gone there and came back alive."  
"FIND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO SURVIVE THERE AND SEND HIM TO BRING HER BACK, NOW"The King yelled at his soldier who immediately ran to find what his king had asked for.  
After three hours the soldier appeared with a likely a teenager around Lucy's had pink spiky was muscular and handsome.  
"He is the man you asked 's an assassin who was about to be imprisoned but he was the only one who knew the Deadly Forest."  
"You?A child will go bring my daughter?Don't make me laugh!What's your name kid?"The king aske sarcastically.  
"It's Natsu,Natsu Dragneel and I don't want to be a part of you shitty precious little daughter doesn't concern me."The boy told him in a impolite king grinned."You have seem to be a child but It won't cost me to try are going to bring my daughter from the Deadly Forest and I will give you as money as you want and let you get away with you prison sentence.  
"And what If I don't agree?"The boy asked again."What about saving you familly?I've heard that you've lost your sister in a 've heard about my you bring the girl to me..I shall bring you sister do you think?  
They boy remained quiet and then looked at the king firmly."So what I'm gonna do?"


	2. Entering The Deadly Forest

"Are you ready?" A soldier broke the silence the pink haired boy was looked annoyed at him and answered."Yeah..but your king should know that she 's probably already dead.." The soldier just gave him a glare and continue walking towards the Deadly Forest.  
Their team was formed of ten members in case Natsu tried to run away or something..or to help him if he had any trouble in the forest.  
"Here we , be careful..If you get eaten by monstrous plants I won't help you."Natsu entered the forest ready for everything that was about to come next.

The forest inside was like an other seemed far away from the place they were before entering there! It was dark and could hear some creepy noises and they felt someone's presence next to them all the time.  
"You know..they say that if you aren't brave and skilled enough the Deadly Forest can make you go insane!" Someone was the king's nephew, the leader of the team.  
"Yeah, but you'd better not speak too much or it will get annoyed and eat you."Natsu replied.  
"I can't understand how the king trusted you I mean you are just a chi-" At that, an abstract wrapped his immediately grabbed his bagger and cut it, letting the man fall to the falling down from his neck because of the thorns.

Lucy woke up on the ground. "What happened? Oh yeah, I remember..Damn I don't know where I am..and I feel so weak."She complainted.  
Suddenly she heard some screams and she got up hidded behind a hedge. "Damn, we've lost six aren't you doing anything?"A man yelled.  
"I've saved your we entered here I told you that I would save be happy that you're still alive." Someone replied back.  
Lucy was watching the whole was four men, no..it was her cousin(in-law) and soldiers?They had come after who was that pink-haired one?She hadn't seen him before.  
But she noticed that he was rather handsome.  
Suddenly she lost them of her sight and in the next seconds some grabbed violently her arm.  
"Is she the one you're looking for?" That pink-haired guy was the one who was holding admitted that it was like her arm was burning by his touch.  
"Lucy-sama! We are so glad to find you again."Her cousin said pleasantly.  
Natsu felt Lucy's hand shaking, he looked at her and he noticed that she was hurt and she was seriously the way she was very beautiful! ( :D ) " .Help me!"Lucy turned to Natsu looking at him was was was curious..why wouldn't she want to go back?!  
"Now,give her to us." The man told to Natsu. "Please.."Natsu heard Lucy turned to the soldiers."What are going to do to her?"He asked.  
"That doesn't concern 't you want your sister back?That's all you need to know."  
Natsu gritted his teeth and glared to the slowly loosened his grip to looked at him, every hope dying inside of her..he was about to give her to suddenly..  
"Ahhhhhhh...!"The leader of the team got stabbed from something that no one could was like a mental attack but he was bleeding for other two soldiers panicked and then Natsu got his went behind Lucy and put his dagger at her neck.  
"Now tell me the you don't, I'll kill your princess and let your leader the king seriously bring my sister he really resurrect her?"Natsu asked answer."ANSWER ME" Natsu spoke.  
"W-What nonsense are you talking about?Father doesn't posess this kind of one does."Lucy managed to looked at just realised how stupid he was to believe that bastard.  
"Damn you all! " Natsu that time he stabbed soldiers immediately tried to attack him but two abstracts wrapped the soldiers' legs and led them to no one knows for the king's nephew Natsu passed his dagger throw his chest.

Lucy was couldn't back was seriously bleeding, she was was about to fall unconscious but she felt two warm hands touching pain was gone but she was too weak to stay awake...!

_ Hehe..Here's the second chapter ^.^ Okay tell me if you like it. Sorry it's not big enough but I'm not so good at writing.I promise I'll get better ;D 


	3. The Agreement

Lucy woke up in a didn't know where she was warm..and oh yeah, someone had stabbed her but she wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Finally awake?" She heard someone turned to look at him and she realised he had a familliar pink-haired boy from she tried to get away from him but a sharp pain at her vains made her stop.  
"You..what do you want for me?You were the one who stabbed me."She asked, shaking a knew that she couldn't trust him even though he seemed to be a good person.  
"Yeah, sorry about that! I was furious and got carried away..you understand..!" "HELL NO!" Natsu looked at Lucy in suprise."YOU ALMOST KILL ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO UNDERSTAND?!ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Lucy could someone be that senseless?  
"Hey you know, I don't know why I'm being polite to someone like you.I should have left you die in the first place."Natsu replied in glared at couldn't speak wound hurt like hell.  
"Guhh.."She tried not to show her pain but she walked next to her and helped her lay down."You should rest a bit."  
"Why are you doing this?"Lucy almost whispered.  
"What do you mean?"Natsu asked curious.  
"You're helping me..why?My father killed your sister, I guess..but you're still helping m-."  
"I'm just saving your butt because if I leave you there you'll die and it's not my style letting someone weak die like this."Natsu cut her sentence."Tomorrow morning I'm going to leave you at a village and the story will end ?"  
"No you take me to the North Castle?"Lucy asked him.  
"No way."Natsu replied coldy.  
"I'm gonna repay you."  
"60.000 yen"  
"90.000!"  
Natsu looked at her she is a princess after all, he has as much as she wants..!  
"Agreed." 


	4. Troublesome

"So..what's your name again?" Lucy had been walking in the forest in a dead silence for a while now..  
"Natsu." Natsu replied was quite knew that his sister's absence costed him too much and that he had the right to hate her foster father but she,personally,hadn't done anything bad to didn't deserve to be treat like she was even though she pretened that she would accept it if he hated her too.  
"And how old are you?" She asked him didn't feel comorfatable walking next to someone and not talking.  
"Can you shut up?I don't know why you are suddenly interested in my but a little I-have-It-all "princess" shouldn't be interested in guys like me..Haven't your father told you that we have bad intentions?"  
"What's wrong with you?I'm just curious!I asked from a guy that almost killed me and that I know only 1 day, to bring me somewhere..is it so bad to want to learn about him?"  
"You asked me to do that."  
"Yeah and you accepted!"  
"I've told you plenty of times.I don't give a shit about you.I just want your money cause as the king's daughter,you have lots of fact those 24 hours,I've thought lots of times to just leave you somewhere die in that bloody forest that put myself into trouble."  
" sicken me."  
"Well..I don't give a shit." Natsu ended their just glared at didn't want to talk to guy really pissed her can he talk to her like that?!  
"When do we arrive at the North Village?"Lucy asked coldy.  
"In two days..I guess." Natsu answered in the same tone.  
The forest was really scary and she could,Lucy would left him and continue alone..But she doesn''t know anything about it and she doesn't know how to use he.. he use magic?  
She hasn't seen him wanted to ask but she had decided not to talk to him again,olny for important things.  
Suddenly she felt her leg burning in she could do was to scream in pain."DUHHHH!"Natsu who hadn't understand what was happening, he turned around and saw a really big wolf trying to bite the princess' immediately run to her and tried to stab the missed many times but in the end he managed to stab course he didn't kill it but he done all he should to gain more time to take Lucy and was right to kill an animal from that was said that if you killed one, you would be cursed afterwards.  
"Natsu are you sure the best thing we can do is run?It will soon find us again!" Lucy spoke in agony."Just follow me." Natsu's reply for some reason made her feel safe.  
After some time running, they finally stopped somewhere to catch their breath."Is it a good idea to stop now?"Lucy tried to speak while panting."Y-Yeah,we must have run for a ,I don't think it will find us."Natsu replied panting too.  
"I ! What's this?" Lucy looked at her was badly was bleeding and she hadn't realised it, because she was too afraid, but that injury hurt like hell.  
Are you okay?"Natsu asked was very calm instead of could he be so insensitive?Of she wasn't wolf bited 't he see it? That guy..he was pissing her off.  
"Ouch! Can you call this okay?"Lucy showed him her injury."Ohh come on 's nothing.I'll heal you"Natsu said calm.  
"It's Lucy! And..- DUUHH!"Lucy collapsed to the ground."Heeyy Are you okay?" Natsu asked,a bit worried this ,he wasn't that insensitive monster Lucy was thinking.  
"I-It just f-feel like it's getting w-wors-AHHHHH!"Lucy screamed in panicked a bit but didn't want to show it." me check it out."Natsu looked at her leg trying to examine now wolves of this forest of course weren't usual ones..They were like the bited a person their bite had poison inside.  
"I see now..!"Natsu exclaimed."J-Just please hurry up and make it stop"Lucy begged him."Okay, but it will hurt..only a bit." Lucy's eyes opened wide when she saw his hand covered by red he putted his hand on her screamed in was burning her wound. "PLEASE STOP.!"Lucy screamed as Natsu wouldn't take away his hand."Just a little more."He told her.

After some minutes Natsu's work was 's wound was better."T-Thanks,Natsu"Lucy managed to speak was feeling defeated,thanking all,he was pissing her off.  
"Yeah,now the poison is still inside because I need your money I have to keep you alive right?I'll get you out of here and we will go to the nearest village from here.I have some friends will heal your wound and take care of you."  
"Huh..You are not so bad after all"Lucy smirked slightly.  
"I just need your money."Natsu said.  
"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you need them?"  
"Haha, you know, my familly is poor..I'm not like you."Natsu answered.  
"Yeah.I guess you have a point there..Okay,so,I'm gonna sleep right now.I feel a bit must be the blood's ya!"Lucy turned her back to him and closed her didn't like that he always called her "Daddy's girl" and "rich".She undestood the reason he did that, thinking about the day's events,she fell asleep.  
Natsu stared at her face.A really tiny smirk appeared on his face."Troublesome.."He whispeared.

"Kyoraku Tasuku,giving report." A soldier was standing in front of the king."We've lost all our team that we send to the Deadly princess seem to be alive and we suspect that the huntsman is helping her."  
The king turned to face the soldier."I see..even my nephew..?"  
"My deepest apologies..but is dead too."  
"Ohh it's okay..he wasn't good enough anyway..!Can you move forward a bit?"  
"S-Sure." In zero time the king had ripped the soldier's head of,leaving the rest of the body fall king was really mad."DAMNN YOU, LUCYY!" He screamed."BE SURE,I'LL DEFINETELY FIND YOU".

_  
Soooo what do you think?I'm REALLY sorry for the grammatical errors! Pleasee tell me if you like it ^.^ 


End file.
